Generally, a thermoelectric generator technology for a vehicle is a technology that improves fuel efficiency by generating electricity using a thermoelectric element mounted within high temperature heat source parts of a vehicle such as an exhaust system and an engine part along with a cooling system to move electrons based on temperature gradient. The existing thermoelectric generator system for a vehicle performs thermoelectric generation by mounting a thermoelectric generator module within an exhaust pipe.
Meanwhile, a technology of mounting the thermoelectric generator module within a circular pipe of the exhaust pipe in a form in which the thermoelectric generator module wraps the exhaust pipe has been developed. However, when the thermoelectric generator module is mounted within the existing circular pipe in a form in which the thermoelectric generator module wraps the exhaust pipe, there is a limitation of using highest temperature waste heat generated from the engine part and the planar thermoelectric generator module may not be easily mounted in the curved circular pipe. In addition, when a temperature region of the exhaust pipe is defined, only thermoelectric generator module meeting the temperature region may be used and therefore there is a limitation of power improvement.